


Peaceful and Sleepy

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Domestic, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Padmé has just come home from spending an entire day alone with Leia and she fears what she may find inside. Even though that is not necessary.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 66





	Peaceful and Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> 20 fics in one year!

Padmé had expected the house to be an absolute mess by the time she and Leia returned from their trip. Leaving two chaotic balls of energy alone was supposed to have that kind of effect after all. She tugged Leia closer to her chest. The five-year-old shifted a little bit in her arms, but didn’t wake up.

Padmé and Anakin made sure that the children spend some time apart with one of their parents every now and then. Last week Padmé had taken Luke to the forest, where he had run around, gotten dirty, and they had made flower crowns for Anakin and Leia, who had gone to the lake to swim.

Padmé smiled softly at the memory of her and Luke sitting in the grass as she taught him how to delicately braid multiple colorful flowers into a graceful circle. Luke had been so proud of himself. When they had gotten home, Luke had ran into Anakin’s arms and placed the crown on his head. Anakin had praised him and kissed him on the cheek.

In turn, a wet Leia had come running to her, leaving wet little footprints on the floor. She had told Padmé all about her swimming adventures. She had laughed as she talked about how Anakin had picked her up and thrown her into the lake and how she had clung to his back as they swam.

Padmé was still smiling as she opened the door of their mansion on Naboo. The lights in the mansion were turned on low and the holofilm sounds could be heard from the living room. Carefully and as softly as she could, she walked to the source of the noises. What she found was truly adorable.

Luke was sitting on Anakin’s lap with his head buried in Anakin’s chest. Anakin, in turn, had one hand wrapped around Luke’s waist and another buried in his blond hair. They had fallen asleep, while watching the holo.

Luke moved and sleepily opened his eyes.

“Mommy?” He yawned.

“Yes baby,” She shifted Leia in her arms, “We’re home.”

“K.” he mumbled and closed his eyes again. He pressed himself tighter against Anakin’s chest. Anakin sighed in his sleep. Padmé hated to wake him up, but she had to.

She softly shook his shoulder with one hand, while supporting Leia with the other. Now she could see paint stains on his and Luke’s face.

“Ani?” She whispered.

Anakin groaned and rubbed his eyes with the hand that had previously been buried in Luke’s hair.

“Angel?”

He moved, but stopped when Luke let out a soft whine.

Padmé switch the holo-film off and shifted Leia in her arms.

“How was your day with Leia?” Anakin whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter around Luke and prepared to stand up from the couch.

“It was good. She loved the palace. How was your day?”

Anakin finally stood up from the couch. Luke shifted in Anakin’s arms, but didn’t let go of his father.

“We painted.”

Padmé looked at the splatters of paint in Anakin’s and Luke’s hair and on their faces.

“I can see that.” She said dryly. She winced softly when she noticed the paint stains on their clothes. 

“We were wearing old clothes.” Anakin defended himself. Padmé glared at him.

“I may hope so.”

Anakin ducked his head at Padmé’s look.

“Do you want to put Luke to bed?” He smoothly changed the subject. Padmé sighed, but nodded. Simultaneously, making a mental note, that this conversation wasn’t over yet.

They switched children, without waking them up. An art at which Padmé and Anakin had gotten better at over the years. Leia yawned in Anakin arms and Luke whimpered, but otherwise didn’t stir.

* * *

Padmé carried Luke to his bed. She tried to not to wake Luke up as she changed him into his sleep clothes, but he opened his eyes anyway.

“Hi mommy.” He whispered sleep-drunk.

“Hi Luke.” She said, while she pulled a shirt over his head. She pulled the blankets up to his chin. Luke tucked his favorite stuffed tauntaun under his chin.

“Did you have fun painting with daddy?” Padmé asked as she tucked Luke’s blankets in.

“Yes, daddy helped me with mixing the colors.”

Luke yawned.

“I made a picture for you mommy.” Luke said sleepily.

“Thank you, my little sun.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Show me in the morning, okay?”

“Mmm, k.” He mumbled and turned around in his bed.

“I love you.” Padmé whispered and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin was putting Leia down. He knew she was awake and just pretending to be asleep, but that was fine by him. If Leia wanted to talk, she would do so on her own accord. Anakin wasn’t going to force her. He laid her down on the bed and went to grab her nightgown from the closet.

“Daddy, have you ever been to the Palace?” Leia asked sleepily.

Anakin smiled and turned back to Leia.

“Yes, I have.”

“Mommy said she once lived there, that she was Queen.”

Anakin nodded and helped Leia change into her nightgown.

“She’s right. She was the most beautiful and most righteous Queen. She still is.”

“I’m gonna be Queen one day.” Leia said with sleepy certainty, ignoring her Father’s compliments to her mother.

Anakin smiled at Leia’s determination.

“Of course you are, my princess.” He softly kissed her on the head and pulled the blankets up.

“Goodnight.”

“G’night, Daddy.”

* * *

Anakin joined Padmé in their bed. He pulled her closer towards him.

“We really have the best children.” Padmé sighed.

“They’re angels, just like their mom.”

Padmé rolled her eyes in the dark. She could almost feel Anakin smirk, but she couldn’t deny the truth in his words.

“I hope they never grow up.” Anakin mumbled.

Padmé hummed.

“Being older bring new challenges.” She reasoned.

Anakin groaned in response.

“Let’s just say: I hope they’re not like me during puberty.”

“As do I.” Padmé responded dryly.

Anakin buried his face in Padmé neck.

“I love you,” He mumbled, “And our children.”

“I love you too.” Padmé sighed.

Life was great and peaceful and that was exactly how Padmé and Anakin liked it.


End file.
